Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light source module, and in particular, a light source module that is water-proof and exhibits high light emission efficiency.
Description of Related Art
In the existing LED light source modules, an optical cover is mostly disposed at an outer side of an LED package, and an air layer exists between the LED package and the optical cover. The light pattern is adjusted through differences in refractive indexes and a curvature of the optical cover. Moreover, to satisfy the need for water-proofing, it is common to dispose an additional layer of water-proofing silicone between a substrate and the optical cover.
However, optical transmittance is suppressed by transmittance of the material itself and the Fresnel loss caused by an interface between air and the material, and light emission efficiency is limited accordingly. Moreover, although the water-proofing effect can be achieved by additionally providing the water-proofing silicone layer and assembling with screws, these also increase components constituting the light source module and complicate the assembly work.